


strength and glory and trying new things

by Moretta



Series: Under (Cabin) Pressure [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Gen, brief appearance by Herc, who is wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moretta/pseuds/Moretta
Summary: For the Fandot Creativity Night prompt: forest/lead.Arthur inadvertently helps Carolyn work through her feelings when Herc proposes.





	strength and glory and trying new things

Herc patted her on the arm, left the box in front of her on the table with a small unassuming smile.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, alright? It’s fine if you don’t want to, it won’t change anything. You know how I feel, that won’t change at all, I promise. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening, darling.”

Carolyn stayed there, listening as he went to the door, gave Snoopadoop a pat and a formal goodbye, the strange yet strangely lovely man, and left the house.

She stayed at the table, staring at the little velvet box as if it held the secrets of the universe, until Arthur came home to disturb the peace and bring light back into the kitchen.

“Hi Mum!”

“Hello, dear. Good day?”

“Great day! How was Herc? Did you go for a walk?”

Arthur sat down with her, patted Snoop when she came to greet him at the word _walk_.

She motioned at the box in front of her with a grimace, “He was well. In an inquisitive mood.”

He made a noise that meant he wasn't really paying attention, still playing with Snoop.

“What do you think of Herc, Arthur?”

“Oh, he’s brilliant! He’s really good fun, and he brings me Toblerone, and he really really likes you.”

“I see.”

Arthur had been very highly trained not to say _love_ in the context of Herc.

Carolyn pressed two fingers to her temples. This was going to be a long evening for her.

Arthur’s eyes caught, finally, on the box on the table in front of him, and his curiosity had never not got the better of him.

“He gave you a present!” Arthur was, naturally, delighted, “Can I open it?”

The slightest nod, and Arthur was upon it.

“It’s a ring!” 

And there, of course, was the problem.

Not the ring itself, with its sophisticated yet expensive setting, synthetic diamonds and emeralds. Because her favourite colour is green, because they hike, because emeralds have always been simply lovely.

But being a Mrs with a ridiculous surname, for the second time, at well over the age of 60, was not in her life plan. She didn’t know if she could cope with another bitter divorce if it all went wrong. Is there an age where you become too old, too wise to peaceably woo?

“Did he ask you to marry him?”

Arthur’s eyes were wide, his smile was enormous, he was holding the box in one hand and the ring in the other. He was almost vibrating with excitement.

And she had more important people to think about than herself, too.

“Yes, darling, he did.”  
  
She found herself scooped up in a big hug before she could blink. Arthur always did express happiness through touch as well as words.

“Oh, Mum. That's just, that's brilliant. Am I going to have a new dad?”

Maybe she wasn’t seeing the lush of the forest for looking at all the scary autumnal trees. 

Arthur was clearly in favour. 

Herc was clearly in favour. 

Herc liked her.

No, Herc loved her. He just didn’t say it, because she didn’t trust herself when hearing it. He did a lot because she didn’t like it, because of her previous relationships. He did a lot for her in general. Spoke to his character. 

She loved Herc.

Maybe it was time to do something about it.

“Arthur, love of my life, could you pass me that ring? I’d like to put it on.”


End file.
